


Sassy Soup

by rareformofwolfsbane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kinda more bromance than romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rareformofwolfsbane/pseuds/rareformofwolfsbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knew Derek could go toe-to-toe with him in sass, he just didn't expect it to be over soup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sassy Soup

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when drinking soup at 2am while trying to finish an assignment.

"Wow, Derek, you really out did yourself. Woodland creatures not doing it for you anymore?" It was automatic response to throw a sarcastic quip whenever the chance arises, Stiles couldn't really be blamed for it, it was in his genes. He picked up both the bowl and spoon and breathed in the slightly spicy aroma, letting the steam wash across his face.

Stiles hummed in contentment and slurped almost a quarter of his soup noisily. When was the last time he had soup and did it always taste this good? Jesus, his taste-buds were singing. He wondered if Derek added an extra ingredient or not?

He set the bowl down, deciding he'd rather saviour each taste instead of downing it in one go, and looked up when there was silence on the other side of the table. His brows furrowed when Derek's face smoothed out innocently, well, as innocently as Derek could look with his whole badassness, and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What?"

"How do you know this soup isn't made from little woodland creatures that you claim I just love to eat." It wasn't posed as a question - whenever Derek spoke, it never really was and Stiles froze, spoon poised in front of his lips. His eyes dropped to the soup cradled in the spoon and felt his stomach roll nervously.

"Oh God."

Derek held back a smirk, pointedly taking a sip of the soup straight from the bowl and watched Stiles go a little green. It was mean, getting enjoyment out of Stiles discomfort, but Derek felt it a necessary punishment for all the dog jokes Stiles couldn't quite keep to himself. He was petty like that.

After a long moment, watching Stiles slowly lower the spoon and inching the bowl away from him like it would jump out and attack him if he so much as _breathed_ , Derek finally snorted, nudging him with his foot.

"I was kidding, the soups just regular hearty beef." If possible, Stiles went a little greener and Derek palmed his eyes, shoulders shaking under the strain to not laugh outright. Maybe that wasn't the right phrase, even though that was what it was called; Stiles was obviously only focusing on the **'hearty'** of that statement. Rising to his feet, Derek rounded the table to the kitchen, picked up the packets of soup and sat them beside Stiles bowl when he sat down again.

Stiles eyed the packets and visibly relaxed, slumping in his chair with a pout. He was still green but it was fading to his original pale.

"You're an asshole," he murmured weakly. "That was a cruel and slightly terrifying joke. Why would you do that to me?"

Derek snorted, reaching for the bread and pulling a piece apart to dip into his already cooling soup. "Think of it as repayment for all the offhanded dog jokes. Intentional or not."

His lips broadened into a wide smile, all teeth that was really attractive if a little terrifying. Stiles ducked his head, reaching forward to pull the bowl closer even though he eyed it warily and resolutely scooped his spoon up filled with soup and sucked it into his mouth, leaving it there to speak around the utensil.

"Still an asshole."


End file.
